cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
William Hurt
William Hurt (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''Kiss of the Spider Woman'' (1985) [Luis Molina]: Shot to death by the secret police. *''A Time of Destiny (1988)'' [William Larraneta]: Falls to his death from the top floor of a church when Timothy Hutton releases his grip as William tries to drag him out of a window. He dies as his sister (Melissa Leo) kneels by his side. *''Trial by Jury (1994)'' [Tommy Vesey] Shot to death by Beau Starr who he also happens to kill. *''Dark City'' (1998) [Inspector Frank Bumstead]: Sucked out of the city and into space during a struggle with Bruce Spence. (Thanks to Heath and Matt) *''Sunshine'' (1999) [Andor Knorr]: Beaten to death (off-screen) by the interrogators; his death is mentioned after the fact in Ralph Fiennes' narration. *''The Simian Line'' (2000) [Edward]: Appears as a ghost; he moves on to the afterlife at the end of the movie. (Thanks to ND) *''A.I.: Artificial Intelligence'' (2001) [Professor Hobby]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of natural causes, during the passage of centuries while Haley Joel Osment is trapped at the bottom of the ocean. *''A History of Violence'' (2005) [Richie Cusack]: Shot in the head by his brother (Viggo Mortensen). (Thanks to Stealth and Matt) *''Vantage Point (2008)'' [President Ashton]: Playing a dual role as the real "President Ashton" and his double, the double is shot in the chest by a remote-controlled rifle triggered by Said Taghmaoui. (The real "President Ashton" survives the movie.) (Thanks to ND) *''Winter's Tale ''[[Winter's Tale (2014)|'(2014)']] [Isaac Penn]: Dies (off-screen) during the passage of time between the scenes set in 1916 and 2014. TV Deaths *''Dune'' (2000 TV mini-series) [Duke Leo Atreides]: Commits suicide with a capsule of poison gas concealed in a tooth, while attempting to kill Ian McNeice. (Thanks to Matt) *''Nightmares & Dreamscapes: Battleground'' (2006) [Jason Renshaw]: Killed in the explosion of a miniature thermonuclear bomb during his battle with the toy soldiers. (Thanks to Binky) *''Moby Dick'' (2011 TV mini-series) [Captain Ahab]: Drowns after being tangled in the rope that connects to one of the harpoons on the whale after the Pequod is rammed by the whale. *''The Challenger Disaster'' (2013, TV Movie) [Richard Feynman]: Dies (off-screen) from cancer on February 15th, 1988. We are informed about his death on the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''Humans: Season 1, Episode 7 (2015)'' [Dr. George Millican]: Fatally wounded when he is shot by Ruth Bradley, as he steps in front of Emily Berrington to try and stop Ruth firing; he dies shortly after, with the malfunctioning Will Tudor at his side. *''Beowulf: Return to the Shieldlands: Episode 1'' (2016) [Hrothgar]: Dies (off-screen) just before the story begins; William is only seen in flashbacks, and his body is seen at his ceremonial memorial. Notable Connections Ex-husband of Mary Beth Hurt Gallery Hurt, William Hurt, William Hurt, William Hurt, William Hurt, William Hurt, William Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Alex Proyas Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Hulk Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Captain America Cast Members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Columbia Stars Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:WB Stars Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars